


'Untitled'

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mind? Taste is my other favorite sense."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Untitled'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a nonnie who originally gave this to georgiehensley but since she doesn't write NSFW gratefully let me take it. Merci, dolls.

“Um, well, I mean, if you don’t mind…” Which seems a pretty silly thing to say in retrospect, never mind the both of them are already mostly naked and Dalton’s lying in some sort of perpendicular position with a hand brushing at the widest part of his thigh just as casual as you please.

Dalton gives MacKenzie another flash of a grin and leans close to kiss just below his navel, lips so soft that if he’s not already wearing gloss he might as well be.

“Mind? Taste is my other favorite sense.”

The deep pinkness of his tongue slithers out from pale pink lips, staying flat as it glides along MacKenzie’s length, and suddenly he understands the different angle as the pressure along his most sensitive of skin makes him sigh and close his eyes.

When Dalton’s mouth reaches the tip, his lips close in what could have been a kiss motion if not for the angle, but he still covers the head and warm breath trickles from his nose the same time as his satisfied-sounding moan. MacKenzie shudders in his spot and covers his heated and sweating face, even if he knows Dalton can still see him.

“Mm…” Dalton carefully laps his tongue around the contour, and before MacKenzie can wonder just how many times he’s done this before he feels that tongue twisting and curling around and has to bite his bottom lip to keep from saying something stupid.

“R'lax…” Dalton’s tone is raw and his soul is bare, and if those aren’t enough to make a guy melt he doesn’t know what.


End file.
